


New, Improved Flavour

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M, Smoking, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee’s kisses always taste of tobacco; Ryo wonders how he would taste like if he didn’t smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New, Improved Flavour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Ryo is used to the taste of tobacco when Dee kisses him, but sometimes he wishes he could taste only Dee,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7 and my fics ‘Doctor’s Visit’  & ‘Squeak’.

Dee was a smoker, so right from the first time his partner had kissed him Ryo had grown accustomed to tasting tobacco on Dee’s lips and tongue. Even though he’d never smoked himself, he didn’t mind the taste; it was part of Dee and he’d never try to change the man he loved. When you love someone you have to accept everything about them; the bad habits as well as the good points.

But sometimes, Ryo wished that when they kissed he could taste just Dee, know the fullness of his lover’s flavour with nothing else overshadowing it. Not that he ever expected to get that opportunity; Dee’s nicotine cravings were too strong for that. Or so Ryo believed.

Then, out of the blue one day, Dee announced he was quitting. Ryo had been struck down with a bad case of laryngitis and the doctor had said that smoke could aggravate the condition. Greater love hath no man than to give up his beloved smokes for the sake of his partner’s health; Ryo was deeply touched.

Dee persevered with nicotine patches, sprays, and a lot of willpower while Ryo squeaked encouragement. They didn’t kiss while Ryo was ill because he didn’t want to pass his infection on to Dee, but when he recovered and got his voice back, and the ban on kissing was revoked…

That first kiss was a revelation. If Dee had tasted good before, his flavour had been a pale shadow of the full richness Ryo savoured now, and he moaned softly, tongue twining with Dee’s.

When they finally pulled apart, breathless and panting, Dee was smiling. “You taste amazing!”

Ryo’s eyes widened in surprise. “I do?”

“Yeah. Always before, the taste of my smokes kept getting in the way; for the first time all I’m tasting is you. Now I wish I’d quit years ago.”

The End


End file.
